Our Love Stays Forever
by PLLFreak889
Summary: For JessIsTheBest's HOA One Shot Day 2014. Nina has a dream. Rated T for teenage pregnancy.


**For JessIsTheBest's HOA One Shot Day 2014. Slightly AU. Crazy idea I came up with.**

**Nina's POV**

My head is currently resting on Fabian's lap as we watch TV in the common room.

"You know how much I love you right?" he asked. I smiled deviously.

"I don't. Prove it" I said before his lips connected with mine. I sighed as his lips pulled away from mine. I sat up a bit and pulled the collar of his shirt and he smiled as his lips once again merged with mine. Our lips started moving in sync and he licked my bottom lip as permission for entrance. I granted it and moaned as I felt his warm tongue in my mouth. We stopped kissing long enough for me to start straddling him and continue our make out session. I started teasing him by grinding my hips into his. He let out a groan and I smirked.

"Ew!" Patricia explained as she entered the room. I rolled my eyes as we separated.

"Aren't you and Eddie supposed to be at school with Mr. Sweet?" I asked.

"I ditched so Eddie could spend some 'quality' time with his dad. And it's a good thing too because you two were just about to christen the couch"she explained, taking a seat next to us. I blushed at the statement and groaned as more people started to fill the room. Eventually Eddie came in and every resident of Anubis house was in the room. We couldn't go to my room because _'someone',_Jerome left a snake there. Everyone started arguing about the channel we wanted to watch. There was a knock at the door.

"Someone should go get that" Alfie said. We all stared at him.

"Or I'll just do it" he sighed, getting up from the love seat he shared with Amber. A few moments later, he reappeared with a girl with my hair color and piercing green eyes. She was about 3.

"Who's this?" I asked, turning to the TV. She walked over to me.

"Mummy?" she asked. I nearly choked on the air.

"What?" I questioned her.

"You're my mummy" she explained.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Fabian turned to me.

"And you're my daddy" she pointed out.

"Is there something you'd like to tell _me_?" I questioned him mockingly.

"Honey, we're not your parents" I told her slowly.

"Yes you are" she insisted before pulling out a picture of a Fabian and I. Though we look slightly older.

"How old are you?" Fabian asked.

"This many" she smiled brightly as she shoved three fingers in our faces.

"When were you born?" I touched my earlobe. She tilted her head upwards and put a finger on her chin.

"2015" she said after a few seconds.

"Do you think..?" I turned to the others. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Yes Nina. I think your daughter time traveled back here from 2018 in a magical futuristic time machine" he mocked.

"Love you too"I sarcastically drawled.

"I stepped into the mummy thingy and then I was here" she explained. I raised an eyebrow at the rest of them.

"What did you two do?" Mara asked. There was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" KT squealed, willing to do anything to escape this confusing situation.

"Guys!" KT bellowed walking in with me and Fabian. Wait. We're here. Uh oh.

"Mummy!" the little girl squealed.

"Are... are you me?" I asked older Nina. She nodded.

"But old?" I pointed out.

"I'm 21. I'm not that old" she giggled.

"Yay!" I squealed.

"What?" Mick spoke for the first time.

"I didn't lose my accent!" I smiled. The rest of them rolled their eyes.

"We have to get going. Be you soon?" old Fabian said, carrying our daughter.

"Wait!" I exclaimed as they reached the door. They turned their heads.

"What's her name?" I asked. She asked Fabian to put her down and walked over to me.

"I'm Natalie. Bye mummy! Bye daddy!" she smiled at us. We smiled back. And with that they left through the coffin in the hall. We have to try that someday though.

"Did that just happen?" Amber asked. I nodded confusedly.

...

My eyelids flicker open and I smile. Fabian draws his hand to my now growing stomach.

"How's Natalie?" he asks.

"I can't wait till she comes out" I grin at my stomach.

"What do you think she'll look like?" he smiles at me.

"My hair plus your eyes equals adorable" I explain. He chuckles and kisses me and my stomach.

"I love you two" he coos.

"We love you too, daddy" I imitate a baby's voice.


End file.
